Sickness
by Vegeta-Holic
Summary: Vegeta gets sick from something unknown. Even he doesn't know. Find out what it is and how he got it by reading! :D ...Incomplete...
1. Sickness

Chi: I don't own DBZ or it's characters. For I am just borowing them :D

Vegeta: Yup. -smiles-

Chi: Now onto the fic -points below-.

* * *

Vegeta had been sick for over two months now. For the past two months, he's been vomiting, coughing up blood, and constantly bleeding somewhere on the inside. The doctor's couldn't and still can't figure out where he's bleeding, or why he's bleeding.

Every day, Bulma comes to visit him. Goku also comes once in a while. Some times together. But on this day, only Bulma came to see him, to talk to him and visit him.

"Hey honey…" she whispered as she sat down in a chair by the side of his hospital bed. "How're you feeling?"

Vegeta shook his head, being not able to talk.

"Is there any pain..?"

Vegeta shook his head again.

Bulma sighed in relief. At least he wasn't in pain. "Do you want to say hello to your B-chan? Or maybe Trunks?" she asked him, sensing someone watching them from his hospital room door, figuring it was Bulla or Trunks.

Vegeta nodded slowly. He wanted to see either of them very much.

"Okay… Hold on." She got up and turned around to see both of their children looking in at them. Bulma smiled and motioned for them to come in.

Right now, Bulla was only four years old, while Trunks was sixteen. They both walked up to their father's bed, and smiled at him. Trunks had to hold Bulla up so she could see him.

Vegeta smiled at seeing them for the first time in a few weeks. Because every time Bulma came to visit him, they were in school, or Trunks was too busy with his work, and Bulla was at the Son's house. (AN: Yes, Trunks is the CC President now).

So they talked to him for a while, until the visiting hours were over.

The next day Bulma and Goku came to visit. They walked into his room, and stopped suddenly to find that he wasn't there.

"W..wh..where's,…my husband!?" Bulma looked around franticly, looking for a nurse or doctor to tell her what has happened to Vegeta.

Goku sensed for Vegeta's ki, only to find it not in the building. "Bulma! He's not in the building any more!" he called to Bulma, only to get no response. He walked over to the window where Bulma last was, to find her sitting on the floor, crying. "B..Bulma…?"

"What if he's dead!?" she sobbed into her arms. "What if he's dead and they're taking his body to the West City cemetery!?"

"What?! He's not dead! Don't worry, Bulma, if he was dead, I wouldn't be able to sense where he is right now…" he sensed for Vegeta again, and then continued, "He's going towards your house, Capsule Corp., not a cemetery."

Bulma looked up at him through tear soaked eyes, "-sniff- Really? Well then.." she got up, "We have to go home now!!!" she grabbed onto Goku's shoulder. "Teleport us to Capsule Corp.! Sense for my mom or dad, and teleport right now!!"

"Uh.. right, right. Hold on.. literally." He chuckled, putting two fingers up to his forehead, and sensed for either of Bulma's parents' ki. Then all in a sudden they found themselves at CC, right next to Bunni. (AN: Bunni is Bulma's mother).

"Oh, hello dears! How's Vegeta?" she asked, perky as always.

"He wasn't at the hospital, mom. But Goku said he's heading here right now." Bulma said.

Goku nodded. "That I did." he grinned.

Then the doorbell rang. Goku turned to the door, "I'll get it! It should be Vegeta." he reached and opened the door. There, in the doorway, was a nurse pushing Vegeta inside on a wheelchair. Vegeta looked up at Goku and snorted, still not able to talk. "Bulma Briefs?" The nurse called out.

"Right here." Bulma walked up to them. Goku shut the door behind the nurse.

"Sorry we didn't get to call, but the hospital's phone lines were all dead! We don't know what happened." She said, a puzzled look on her face. But then it turned to a happy one. "Your husband here is doing great. He's not bleeding anymore, but he's still upchucking a little bit. But don't worry, that's normal for patients like him."

"What do you mean.. 'patients like him'?" Bulma questioned.

"Oh! I didn't mean it in a bad way, ma'am. That was just saying of what condition he's in. He has to stay in bed and eat small foods. He can't eat anything heavy or chunky, it would upset his stomach." The nurse nodded.

"Ah, I see…"

"Well, I'll leave him here. You've already paid the hospital fee, correct?" the nurse gave the wheelchair to Bulma.

"Uh, no, I haven't. Sorry. How much is it?"

"Oh! Well, let's see…" she brought out a paper from her purse and read it to herself, "It'll be 300,000 zenni, please."

"Wow." Bulma's eyes bulged. She went into the kitchen to get the money, and came back with it. "Here you go, thanks for taking care of him." she gave the money to the nurse.

"Thank you, ma'am. You're husband is very well mannered." the nurse turned, and walked out the door.

Bulma and Goku looked at Vegeta. "…'Well mannered'!?" they both started to giggle, Vegeta looking at them oddly.

"YEAH RIGHT!!"

"…" Vegeta sweatdropped.

* * *

Chi: Now all you peoples have to do is wait for the next chapter! XD

Vegeta: -psst!- It's stinks so far!

Chi: -anime vein- WHY YOU--!!! -chases after him-

Vegeta: EEP!! -runs away-


	2. The bathroom oO

It was later that night, and Goku had decided to stay over-night just to make sure Vegeta would be okay.

Goku had gotten up in the middle of the night to get something to eat, for he was hungry, as always. After he got his food, he was walking back to his room, and happened to pass Bulma and Vegeta's room, who's door was cracked open just a bit. As he walked by he heard a huge purr erupt from their room. "PpppuuuuuRRRRRRrrrrrrrRRRRRrrrrrr!". He blinked, stopping. "…Nani?". He looked through the crack to see Bulma and Vegeta snuggling. Vegeta was actually snuggling! But the cause for the purring was that Bulma was petting Vegeta's widows peak, and rubbing the back of his neck. "Aww…" he said as he backed up from the door. Smiling, he returned to his room.

The next morning, Goku woke up bright and early. He yawned. Getting out of bed, he put his slippers on. He went home the day before to get his things. As he walked downstairs, he passed Bulma and Vegeta's room once more. This time the door was shut. Goku smiled, putting his ear up to the door to see if they were awake. All he heard was gentle snoring and a few murmurs of dreams here and there. He walked downstairs to find Bunni in the kitchen making breakfast. "Hey Mrs. Briefs!" he said happily as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh, good morning, dear! Do you know if Bulma and Vegeta are awake yet?"

"They're still asleep." he smiled, remembering what he saw last night.

"Oh that's too bad. I'll just put their food in the fridge." she smiled, doing so.

Goku looked around for a location of Trunks or Bulla. "Where're the kids? They still asleep?" he asked quizzically.

"The children? Oh Goku, honey, they're at school!" Bunni laughed.

"School? Jeez, how late did I sleep?". Looking at the clock on the microwave, he sweatdropped. It read 10:30am. "Wow I slept late."

"Mmm.. Mornin'." a voice sleepily said from behind Goku. He turned around to see Bulma walking into the kitchen, and Vegeta in his wheelchair. He wheeled himself up to the table next to Goku. "Mo'nin'.. Kak'rotto.." he said.

"You still can't talk?" Goku asked.

"I can tal'. I just.. can' tal' very.. well." his voice was low and raspy.

"Oh. Sorry.. Don't talk anymore, it sounds like it hurts."

"Nah. It doesn'.. hurt. It jus'.. feels.. a bi' weird." he smiled a bit. Bulma sat down next to them with a mug of coffee and both hers and Vegeta's plates. She smiled, taking a sip from her mug. "Oh, nothing like coffee…" she grinned.

Goku watched her smile, and them noticed something and started to giggle. Vegeta looked at him oddly. "Wha' you.. laughin' at Kak'rotto..?"

Goku just kept giggling and pointed to Bulma's hair. Her hair was a tangled into knots and little hairs stuck out everywhere. Bulma blinked, looking up. "Oh this? This is how my hair looks ever morning." she sighed. Vegeta nodded, pointing to his own hair. Spikes of it were sticking out everywhere. And some hairs came down at the bottom of his widows peak, along with some sticking out above his ears, sort of like ChiChi's. Goku laughed at the sight of both of their hair, creating sweatdrops from both of Bulma and Vegeta. "What happened last night that made your hair turn like that?"

Vegeta suddenly got quiet and looked down at his plate. Bulma frowned, and in a small voice she said "He had a nightmare…".

Goku got a sorrowful look on his face. "Sorry…"

Bulma turned around, wanting to change the subject. "Mom, what time did you wake u-… Oh, she's gone.." she sweatdropped. Bunni was out of site. "Well then.. Let's get eating. Our food's just sitting here!" she started to eat her bacon. Vegeta nodded and started to eat also. Goku, still having his sorrowful expression on, continued to eat as well.

It was later that day, and Bulma was getting ready to go to a meeting in South City. "Now, Vegeta, Goku's going to be watching you today because my parents are too busy. Okay?" she said as she put on some fancy gold earrings.

"Yeah wha'eve'. You' talkin' to me like I' a kid, or some'in'…" he replied to her. He was still in his wheelchair and was sitting next to Bulma in their room infront of her mirror. "How do these look?" she turned around and pointed to her shoes.

"They' okay."

"Good! I want to look my best for this meeting." she looked through her jewelry boxes looking for a necklace to wear.

"Wha' time is you' meetin'?" Vegeta asked pushing himself over to her.

"Two thirty." she put on a gold necklace that matched her earrings.

"Well you bett'r star' goin'! It' two righ' now!"

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" she ran out of the room. Vegeta followed slowly behind, and stopped right when he got to the stairway. He watched as Bulma made a turn to go into the kitchen. "Bulma?" …no Bulma. "Bulma!" …again no Bulma. "Bulma, I can' get dow' the stairs!" With saying this, Bulma poked her head around the corner. "Oh I'm so sorry, honey! Hold on." she walked up the stairs to his side. "C'mon…" she helped him get up and out of the chair, having him hold onto the railing on their way down. She then went back up to get his wheelchair. She came back down with it, and sat Vegeta down. "There. Just try to not go up the stairs a lot, okay? If you start to feel tired, have Goku help on onto the couch." she kissed him on the lips. "I gotta go now. Love you." she walked out the door, as Goku walked in. "Bye Bulma! …Hi Vegeta!". Vegeta twitched, pushing himself into the kitchen. "…Cranky-pants.". Goku followed after him. Bulma had made it clear that he follow Vegeta everywhere he went to make sure he didn't get hurt, or start vomiting. He even had to help Vegeta go to the bathroom, due to him having trouble standing. And Vegeta refused to sit while… um, 'urinating'. He said it was TOO woman-like to do such a thing like that.

Vegeta pushed himself up to the table where Goku was once again sitting. "Kakarot…" Goku looked to him. "Yeah?"

"I uh.. I have to… um.." he stuttered.

"You gotta pee, right?" Vegeta blushed, nodding.

Goku giggled. "Okay.. C'mon." he pushed Vegeta into one of the many downstairs bathrooms.

…3 minutes later.

Goku pushed Vegeta out of the bathroom. "Kakawot…" Goku looked down. "Hm?" Vegeta looked up. "T'ank you.."

Goku smiled "Aw, no pro-"

"-Fo' closing' you' eyes."

Goku sweatdropped. "Lets go get you some food, hm?"

"That' be g'eat. I'm star'ing."

Goku chuckled. "You just ate only, what, a couple hours ago?" Vegeta sighed. "Yeah, but I get hung'y a lot late'y."

"Ah.. Well, lets go." with that, he wheeled Vegeta into the kitchen.


End file.
